


Parasite On Board

by Little_Noah



Series: terror on board [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Imposter!Green, Other, Parasites, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secondary Red / Blue, Tentacle Rape, Trans Character, afab language for yellow, body control, desculpe os erros, linguagem neutra elu/delu, non-specific genre, or no, parasite-controlled body, parasitized!Yellow, puppet!Yellow, tags em ingles mas o trabalho é em português, telepathy imposter/parasite
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Noah/pseuds/Little_Noah
Summary: >>Não começada apenas informações que eu considerei importantes<<Yellow, como era apelidado na “The Skeld”, estava apenas tentando consertar a nave com ês outres tripulantes depois que os sistemas falharam temporariamente e alguma coisa invadiu a nave, ele só tinha que ligar os cabos da elétrica junto de algumas outras tarefas e esperar ês outres terminarem, assim elus poderiam partir de volta para o planeta delus.Ele não esperava encontrar aquela coisa saindo da tubulação ao seu lado, ele não esperava que aquele monstro estivesse com a aparência de seu amigo Green, ele não esperava sobreviver ao ataque, apesar que morrer seria melhor que ser controlado por seja lá o que fosse aquilo que o Alien colocou nele e ser obrigado a ver o seu corpo matar os seus amigos e colegas, sentir tudo o que acontecia e não poder mexer nem um músculo para impedir.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green/Yellow (Among Us), White/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: terror on board [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Parasite On Board

Então, isso é apenas morte no início e no meio e alguma coisa no final e talvez um segundo capítulo com pornografia, eu poderia colocar isso na nota, mas achei que um capítulo seria melhor para não correr risco de ignorarem.

Yellow não tem um gênero certo, mas usa pronomes masculinos e é usada linguagem afab para o seu corpo, eu fiz ele da maneira que >>eu<< me sentiria confortável em ser tratado da maneira que eu, então amarelo não fez nenhuma alteração no seu corpo, hormonal ou cirúrgica, ele não usa binder, pois sente que sua roupa já esconde o suficiente então ele aproveita para ficar confortável sem algo o apertando, mas ele usa um top para se cobrir

ê impostor usa pronomes neutros quando está falando a linguagem humana, na sua língua não existe pronome que defina gênero, mas durante a narração pela visão do Yellow varia durante o início.

Eu sinto muito se essa obra acabar ofendendo alguém, se isso acontecer deixe um comentário e tentarei fazer o meu melhor para arrumar.

Vou adicionando informações conforme eu for escrevendo o capitulo (vai ser um único capitulo), tentarei não demorar para postar, se quiser pode já seguir a história para saber quando eu postar.

E se algo não seguir as normas do site por favor me avisem e desculpe pelos possíveis erros.


End file.
